


Courting a Boxed Lunch

by Slipperdeedoo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AFAB! reader but the pronouns are gender neutral, F/M, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Semi-Public Sex, reader is the one receiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slipperdeedoo/pseuds/Slipperdeedoo
Summary: You have a request for Lucifer. The eldest is more than willing to accommodate you.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 152





	Courting a Boxed Lunch

You had had it up to here with the first born. Lots of things about Lucifer got under your skin; his arrogance, for one. The fact that he constantly made up arbitrary rules when annoyed. He was incredibly bossy, and often demanded perfection on the first command. His face was far too perfect, and every time his mouth curled up into a knowing grin you wanted to deck him. The fact that he dressed like a Victorian that hated jackets, but enjoyed the idea of them. The fact that he has a perpetual stick up his ass and was an utter buzzkill to boot. The fact that he’d banned you from being on school grounds post any school council activities. 

Which was ridiculous. He and his brothers stayed for student council meeting well into the night; there was no reason for such a rule to exist. You could see the logic to such a rule; all things considered, it was dangerous for you to be anywhere outside of the house of lamentation unaccompanied. But due to the very nature of how long lasting those stupid school council meetings were, there wasn’t really any point to having it in the first place! 

Even though it was late- it felt late anyhow; you weren’t going to waste the mental energy on reading universal time- you felt in your bones that chances were high one of the brothers were still skulking around the school grounds. You just hadn’t bothered to see which were going to stick around late. You had a potion project to figure out and very limited time to work on it, dammit! And of the eldest got upset about you finishing schoolwork, well- 

“Lucifer can suck my dick,” you mutter, not noticing said demon has been quietly looming behind you for the past five minutes. 

“If you insist,” he responds. 

He smirks when you nearly jump out of your skin. 

You keep your eyes from his as you feel your cheeks flush. You don’t have any real retort for that; you already have a pretty good idea of what Lucifer looks like on his knees. You wouldn’t mind putting him to work there as well. 

“Just long have you been standing there?” you ask. 

“Long enough to hear you muttering to yourself for the past couple of minutes. Do you have any specific requests, dear?” 

As you face the table with a roll of your eyes, you can feel him come closer; the feel his breath fanning across the back of your neck, his arms resting on the table’s edge on either side of you, caging you in place. You can’t hold back the shiver than runs down your spine, and you feel him chuckle against your skin in response.

“You realize how late it is?” He murmurs in your ear. 

You scramble for a thought, to keep your response cool despite how hot your face is. “… Vaguely. Today’s the only day I could rent the potions lab out.” 

Lucifer’s close enough that you can feel his befuddled blink. 

“You were here for a project?” 

“Why else would I deliberately brake one of your many, many rules? Frankly, you giving me grief over grades just barely outweighs the grief I get from rule breaking.” 

“Only because you are so used to breaking my rules.” 

“Only because you have so many.” You counter. You let yourself lean back a little, onto his shoulder. 

“Do I?” He counters back. He lifts a hand from the table to cradle your jaw. “I might be in the mood to bend a few at the moment.” 

‘ _That’s another thing_ ,’ you thought to yourself. ‘ _Lucifer has absolutely no right to be this pent up._ ’ 

You merely hum in response to his sultry tone. Carefully, you move out of his hold, and you put the more volatile potion ingredients in back within the treys you had brought to the table. 

Lucifer lets out a displeased huff, but lets you clean up after yourself. 

“I never said you had to stop working on your classwork.” 

“Some of these are incredibly volatile and hard to work with, even for demons. I’m not going to compromise lab safety so far as to find out what nasty effects these solutions and such could have on me with reckless _bending_.” You sink enough suggestion into your tone that you can see a hint of something turn on into a full-on gleam. 

“Would you like any help?” He offered. 

You pause to stopper a vial, peering over your shoulder at what you have to put away and then back to Lucifer. The fact that he’s always wearing gloves is… helpful in this instance. “If you don’t mind the possibility of your gloves getting ruined, and wearing some goggles, sure.” 

Cleanup went faster with his help, somehow. He didn’t need to look up where things went, and his movements were smooth and quick, which probably helped. As you watched him out of the corner of your eye, you marveled at Lucifer’s efficiency. Not a moment was wasted as he went through his tasks. 

“Still considering the request you made earlier?” He asked as he put away the last of your ingredients. 

You made a show of pausing, as if considering. “Maybe.” 

Lucifer turned towards you, watchful and attentive. 

“You looked so cute kneeling the other day,” You continued in a wistful tone. “I wouldn’t mind seeing you do it again; but this time, for me.” 

When you turned, Lucifer was less than a hand’s width away, kneeling down on the lab floor before you. 

You stall him a little by cradling his jaw, forcing him to look you in the eye. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“How could I deny such a simple request from my master?” You really wish he didn’t pair what should have been a sweet, earnest statement with a shit eating grin and sarcastic tone, even as his hand cradled yours over his jaw. His other hand rested on your hip, playing with the waistband of your uniform. 

You give him a nod as permission, and that’s all he needs. 

Lucifer’s hand leaves yours, and he hooks both thumbs under the waistband of your uniform and your underwear; pulling both down far enough that he can spread your legs with no hindrance. 

Reverently, he guides your hand to his shoulder, encouraging you to hold onto him. You comply, gripping onto his uniform jacket as he hooks one of your now bare legs over his shoulder.   
It’s a little scary when he suddenly rises, but you feel supported as his hands cradle your ass to support your weight, depositing you on the edge of the recently wiped down lab table with ease. 

Between the chill of the lab itself and the stone tabletop sapping the warmth from your bare skin, you couldn’t help shivering. Lucifer pressing a kiss to your abdomen as he looked up at you with hooded eyes definitely didn’t help. He had no trouble hooking your other leg over his shoulder. 

You didn’t bother holding in your pleased sigh as Lucifer trailed downward, spreading your legs to give the demon more room. He groans as he licks over your slit, and you can’t resist tangling a hand into his hair. You have no hope of prying him off yourself at this point, but it’s nice to be able to scrape your nails against his scalp. 

His wet kisses over your pussy and suckling at your clit sound so loud in the quiet lab, even with all the noises Lucifer pulls from you with ease, combined with all the pleased sounds of a demon enjoying his meal with gusto. 

You cursed as another wave of pleasure rolled through you, toes curling as Lucifer continued his ministrations, and well. Communication was important during times like this; you wanted him to be sure you were enjoying yourself. “Thank you,” you choked out. 

You could feel that smug, knowing smirk curling against your skin, and you immediately lock your legs around his head, keeping him close as you hiss, “Fuck. You are _such_ a smug asshole.” 

He stilled to look up, still smirking as he spoke against your core, “What happened? You were behaving so well.” 

You swung your heel, kicking him in the back. “You get good behavior _when you earn it._ ” 

His grip on your thighs tightened at your tone and rough treatment, but with a pleased growl, Lucifer went back to work. 

He has no qualms doing his damndest to make your own slick drip down his chin; his tongue toyed with your entrance before delving deeper in earnest. His uneven breathing fanned over your cunt as he looked up at you, debauched and drinking in every reaction as he pushed you closer and closer to the edge. 

When he pulls his tongue out, there’s no disguising the squelching noise of your pussy gripping the muscle- or your whimper as the teasing action just makes you feel all the more empty.

When he returns his attention to your clit, it doesn’t take long for all those waves of pleasure to crest and crash over you, your legs trembling, and hands pulling harder on Lucifer’s hair- now thoroughly mussed at this point- and to grind his face against your cunt as you chase after your high.

All while he kisses down to your entrance and drinks down every last drop of your pleasure. As your orgasm abates, Lucifer dutifully continues until you’re overstimulated, only stopping when you push him away. He abides by resting his chin on your thigh. 

“Thank you,” you say, still a little breathless. 

You said it because, even though this was as much what Lucifer wanted, he’d taken being pushed around- by a human, no less- very well. 

“Any time you wish.” His voice is soft and full of adoration as you gently comb his ruined hair from his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> yaaaaaay second to last WIP done! This one took a hot minute because I only really had a snippet of dialog to go off of, even though I knew it was going to be short. Glad to be finished! The next one's a mammon one (also nsfw) then I'll be taking a break and probably do prompts over on tumblr (which will probably be shorter than this lmao). No telling when any of that will happen as it's winter in quarantine but you know.   
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
